Simplify the following expression: $5\sqrt{44}$.
Answer: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 5\sqrt{44}$ $= 5\sqrt{4 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 5\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 5 \cdot 2 \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 10\sqrt{11}$